Words Hurt
by louiseyay
Summary: Power Rangers Samurai. I just want Emily and Mike to get together and kiss.


**After the Samurai Rangers supposedly defeated Negatron and are running towards the ice cream truck.**

"I love ice cream!" Emily squealed licking her chocolate ice cream, still being carried by Mike eating his own ice cream.

"It's hard not to,Em!" Mia replied with ,even Kevin was enjoying himself! They reached the Shiba house when they Ji came to greet them.

"A job well done Power Rangers." Ji said warmly, welcoming them into the house. Mike let Emily down of his back gently. She turned around, "Thanks Mike." She said smiling to him, he smiled back. She turned around and walked off with Mia. Jayden came up behind Mike, "She likes you, you know." Mike looked genuinely shocked. "She does?!" Kevin, joining their conversation came up behind them and laughed. "How did you not realise? But we know you like her back aswell." Kevin sat down on a chair. Mike ran up to them both. "What?! No, no I don't." Jayden and Kevin bothed laughed.

Emily and Mia walked in arms linked together. Jayden stopped laughing, Kevin followed his lead. However, Mike with his back to Emily and Mia seemed oblivious to the fact that the girls had walked in and that Jayden and Kevin stopped laughing. "I don't like Emily like that! If I did you guys would be the first to know! She always puts herself down about nothing. She can be quite annoying sometimes." Jayden and Kevin had a blank look on their faces. Mia's mouth was hanging open. Mike turned around. "Oh dear, Em I didn't-" Emily's eyes were filled with tears. She ran out the room, her hand to her face. Mike was about to follow her when the gap sensor went off. Ji ran in. "You're not going to believe it. Negatron, he's back." Everyone was shocked. "But, that's impossible. We destroyed him?" Mia exclaimed. Ji ran towards the door. "You need to defeat him. Xandred has obviously developed his powers to regenerate fallen Nighloks." Jayden, Mia and Kevin all ran towards the gate. "We have to get Emily, she was the only one not affected by the Nighlok!" Mike yelled. "There's no time, and right now I don't think she will want to see you. She will come when she's ready Mike." Kevin replied. Mike sighed and ran towards the others. "I will get Emily." Ji said as the others ran to the city.

Emily lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't even bothered by the gap sensor. That was until Ji ran into her room. "Emily, the others are in danger. Negatron is back." Emily sat up. "But that's impossible? We saw him being destroyed!" Emily started running towards the door. "There's no way I will get there in time, Sensei!" Emily turned around. "I realised that Emily. That is why I programmed the Samurai bike for you." Emily smiled and turned back around to see the bike. "GO GO SAMURAI." Emily grabbed her morpher, drew her symbol and morphed. She jumped on the bike and zoomed away to help the others.

"URGH." Mia screamed as she got banged into the wall. "HAHA. Words hurt don't they?" Negatron laughed. Mike ran towards the Nighlok, his Samurai sword in his hand. "HI-YA." He swung at the Nighlok. Negatron deflected every hit. "Your weapons won't work against me. Let's test out some of my new words." Negatron moved quickly to Mia. "You weren't potty trained until you were 5." Mia's body slammed against the wall. Negatron then went to Kevin. "Your Olympic dreams will never become reality." Kevin's body followed Mia's. Next was Jayden. "You're lying to everyone you know." Jayden wasn't usually affected easily but soon his body followed Kevin and Mia. Negatron moved to Mike, but before he got there Emily arrived on her bike. "Samurai sword!" Emily yelled jumping of her bike towards Negatron. Her hit landed straight on him. Negatron slammed to the floor. "Jeez, thanks Em, I owe you one." Mike said with a thumbs up. "You don't owe me anything. You probably just fount me annoying I saved you." Emily said spitefully, turning to Mike. Kevin, Mia and Jayden all came limping over, clutching their injuries. "Em, I didn't mean what I said..." Mike replied. "Power down," Emily's suit suddenly become her regular clothes. "I know what you meant. I annoy you because I put myself down. Well maybe next time I won't show up on time." Emily ran towards her bike and sped to the Shiba house.

Shortly, everyone else arrived after Emily. "Dinner's ready!" shouted Mia from the kitchen. Emily was the first to arrive. "Hey Em, are you okay?" Mia asked concernedly towards her best friend. Mike was walking towards the kitchen when he over-heard the girls conversation. "It's just Mike...I thought he liked me. Do I really annoy him?" Emily asked Mia. "I don't think you do Em..." Mike saw Kevin walking towards him. He put a finger to his lips. Kevin walked slowly towards Mike. "What are you doing?" Kevin whispered. "What does it look like I'm doing? Listening to Mia and Emily's conversation," Mike replied agitated. "Now, shush." Mike went back to focusing on the girls conversation. "What am I doing wrong, Mia?" Emily looked to her best friend, concerned. Mia, put her arm around Emily, hugging her from the side. "Em, you're perfect just the way you are. And if Mike can't see that, then anyone else would be lucky to have you." Mia smiled at Emily, just as Jayden walked in through the other door. "Ladies," Jayden looked at them seriously then they all burst out laughing. "Maybe you'll have Jayden next." Mia whispered to Emily winking. Mike walked in, Mia might of whispered her comment to Emily but Mike still heard her. Emily burst out laughing and sat down next to Jayden, just as Kevin walked in. Mike looked scornfully towards Jayden, Jayden failed to notice however Emily did not. They all sat around the table as Mia brought the food for them. "Oh did you cook it Mia" Kevin asked looking around. "Yes, why?" Mia asked, looking at her burnt food. "I don't feel very well, Mia." Emily said getting up from the table and running to her room. Jayden and Mike suddenly got up from the table. "Leave this to me Mike." Jayden said following Emily. Mike sat back down, huffing.

Jayden knocked on Emily's door. "If you're not Mike, come in." Emily said. Jayden slid open the door and walked in. Emily sat up on her bed and Jayden sat next to her. "Don't be to hard on yourself Em." Jayden said looking at her. "I don't know what to do though Jayden." She put her head in her hands. Jayden put his arm around her. "I heard Mia's comment you know."

"You did?"

"Yep. It's quite funny, for a moment there I thought you liked me."

"Why would that be bad? Oh goodness, no one likes me." Emily said tears welling up in her eyes. "No, Emily it would be fine. I just like someone else at this moment." Emily looked up towards Jayden, shocked. "You? You, like someone?!" Jayden nudged Emily. "Hey! Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I just never imagined you liking someone. That's all." Emily gave him a weak smile. Then looked back down towards the floor. "Mike likes you, you know. He told me and Kevin a few days ago."

"Then why did he say all that mean stuff about me, to you and Kev?" Emily said confused.

"I guess, he was just covering up that he did like you."

"So, he doesn't find me annoying?"Emily seemed to have cheered up a little bit.

"No, neither does anyone else. You're the best of us, Em. Well, it's getting late, I'm going to go to bed. Night Em." Jayden said getting up and heading to the door.

"Night, and Jayden?" Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back, sliding the door closed.

It was dark when Emily got up. She couldn't sleep, so grabbed her flute and headed outside. It would have been pitch black if it weren't for Sensei's lanterns. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown, and began to play. Her sound was soft. Soft enough not to wake everyone up but soft enough to send the sweet sound. She missed her sister Serena, she knew she would be proud of her for all she is doing. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until they were next to her. She stopped playing. Mike sat down beside her. "Em, look I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't know you were behind me!" Mike looked at her. "So, you would of said those things even if I wasn't stood behind you? Thanks Mike." Emily replied, standing up to leave. "Em, no I wouldn't! I was saying it so the boys..." Emily stopped, turned around and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"So the boys didn't find out I like you..." Mike looked up at her. Emily uncrossed her arms. "But, but why didn't you want them to know? Are you ashamed of me? You know what. I'm not even bothered anymore. Goodnight Mike." Emily walked into her room. Mike followed Emily. "Em, wait!" Emily slide her door closed and went into her bed. Mike sighed, gave up and went to bed.

HONK HONK HONK. Everyone ran into the front room. "Where's Mia?" Emily asked. Suddenly, Mia ran into the room. "I'm up, I'm up!" Ji opened up the map, "Negatron's back. In the west side of the park!"

"We're on it!" Jayden shouted. They all ran to the gate.

"Urm, Jayden, don't you think we should morph before we go?" Emily questioned. Everyone looked down at their pyjamas. "Good idea."

"GO GO SAMURAI." Everyone drew their symbols and morphed.

"Negatron, you've said enough! This time we'll finish you for good." Jayden shouted towards Negatron. "We'll see about that, Power Rangers." Negatron ran up to Kevin, Mia then Jayden. Each body slammed against the wall. "Don't listen to him guys!" Mike yelled. "You think you're so tough, Green Ranger? We will just find out." Negatron ran up to Mike. Mike slammed his sword into him. The blow knocked him off his feet. "Now, you've made me angry," Negatron went back to Mike "Let's see, what will hurt you most. Oh yes. The Yellow Ranger will never tell you the truth." Mike let his guard down, looked at Emily and slammed into the wall. "MIKE!" Emily ran to Mike's side, she forgot about being angry at him. "You're next Yellow Ranger." Negatron ran to Emily. Emily put her hand on her sword. "SAMURAI SWORD." She yelled, grabbing her sword and hit the Nighlok. Negatron bounced backwards. "HEY. I'm drying out, I will get you next time Yellow Ranger. You won't be that lucky." Negatron threatened going into a crack to the Netherworld. Everyone came running up to Emily, she ignored all the 'well dones' and 'thank yous'. "I just want to go home." Emily said to them walking away.

Emily was sat on the grass reading her book, when Mia approached her. "Hey Em." Mia said sitting down next to her. Emily looked up at her bestfriend. "Hey."

"Why did you leave so suddenly today?" Mia asked. Emily looked up at her.

"Honestly? I didn't want to face everyone. After everything that's happened between me and Mike, I feel like I'm pulling everyone down." Emily said honestly, still looking at Mia. "Em, you're not pulling us or anyone else down! You're the only person who isn't affected by that Nighlok."

"But that's the thing Mia! I am. By what he says to everyone else. It affects me that everyone else is getting so affected by it. Did you hear what he said to Mike?"

"Yeah...We all did. He's looking for you." Mia exclaimed, going inside. Time to face the music Emily thought.

Emily was about to find Mike when she heard the gap sensor. "MAN, that Nighlok never quits!" Kevin shouted, running in. "Yeah, well neither do we." Jayden replied. Emily ran outside, not waiting for anyone.

Negatron was using his powers to pound people to the ground. Emily ran to face him. "NIGHLOK. I've had enough of you!" Emily shouted to Negatron.

"Yellow Ranger. Well, now you're on your own, no one can stop me! HAHA." Emily grabbed her morpher. "GO GO SAMURAI." She yelled and morphed. She ran up to the Nighlok, slashing her sword into him, landing every hit. "SPIN SWORD." Emily bellowed, moving at the speed of light, hitting Negatron. He fell to the ground. "I've had enough of you, Yellow Ranger." Negatron ran up to her. Emily could see faintly the others behind him. "What will affect you..." Emily kept swinging at the Nighlok, who kept moving around her so she missed. "You will never be liked by anyone." Emily's sword fell from her hands as she slammed into the wall. "FIRE." Negatron shot laser out of his eyes. Emily couldn't move out of the way in time. She got blown into the air, as she demorphed. "AHHHH!" Emily screamed landing on the pavement. The other Rangers stopped. "EMILY." Mike and Mia yelled. Mike ran to Emily as the others fought the Nighlok. Mike clutched Emily in his arms. "Em, wake up. Please." Emily turned to Mike slowly, still in his arms. Her eyes remained closed. "Mike..." Emily whispered. Mike smiled at Emily, as she opened her eyes slowly. "Mike, go help the others. I'll be fine." Emily said slowly, turning back to look at the others. "Em, I can't leave you by yourself." Emily looked up at Mike. His face was full of sorrow. Emily leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be fine, Mike go. GO!" Mike smiled at Emily and went to join the others. Mike ran up to the others, as they showed up behind him. "I've had enough of you Nighlok. GO GO SAMURAI." Mike morphed and ran to Negatron. He grabbed his Samurai Sword and smashed into the Nighlok again and again Jayden, Kevin and Mia all ran to help Mike. Negatron fell to the floor and was destroyed. Emily was limping towards the others, when Negatron grew. Jayden looked at Emily, "You ready Em?" She looked to him.

"Always." She replied with nodding. She morphed and called on her zord with all the others.

"Dragon Foldingzord."

"Ape Foldingzord."

"Bear Foldingzord."

"Turtle Foldingzord."

"Lion Foldingzord."

They formed the Samurai Megazord. "Samurai Rangers, we are united." They all said in unison. "Samurai Strike Attack." Jayden yells. With one quick movement Negatron fell to the ground. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said.

Ji was tending to Emily's wounds, when Mike knocked on the door. Emily's eyes opened, Ji opened the door. "Mike, Emily is not well." Ji said seriously.

"It's fine Sensei." Emily said, nodding her head and smiling. Ji left the door open as he walked out and Mike walked in. He closed the door. "How are you, Em?" Mike said sitting on the edge of her bed. Emily tried to sit up, "Better, now that Nighlok's finally defeated."

"Don't sit up Em." Mike pushed her back down gently. She layed back down.

"I hated it." Emily looked at him.

"Hated what?" Mike asked.

"Avoiding you," Emily replied. Mike moved closer to her. "But I had a good cause too." Mike looked down. "I know. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want to tell the boys! You do no annoy me in any way! I just didn't want them to find out." He said desperately to her. Emily sat up then, ignoring Mike's face. "Why? Am I really that bad? Maybe that Nighlok was right." Emily looked down.

"First of all, never ever say a Nighlok is right. Secondly, nothing is wrong with you Em! It was me. I was worried they would go all soft on me because I liked you." Emily looked back up and smiled at Mike. "Well, you are a softie at heart Mike." Emily nudged him. Mike nudged her back. "Hey, you make me soft!" They both laughed together.

"GUYS." Jayden yelled. Mike got up straight away, he looked back at Emily.

"You staying?" He asked.

"I have to. Ji's orders." Emily shrugged. Mike laughed and ran to join the others.

"WAIT, Mike!" Emily yelled. He stopped and ran back to her side.

"Yeah?" Emily took hold of his head, pulled him towards her and kissed him softly. She pulled back, to see Mike's eyes opening.

"Thanks." Emily said to him smiling. Mike smiled back, kissed her on the head and ran back to the others.


End file.
